Welcome Home
by tonks-666
Summary: Lelouch just got back from a "business trip". Suzaku wanted to give him a nice welcome home gift. Lelouch/Suzaku If you don't like it, then don't read it and please don't flame!


Okay, so basically, Lelouch just got back from a "business trip". Suzaku wanted to surprise him, hence, silk sheets.

Lelouch walked into the bedroom and dropped his jaw, and his bags, onto the floor. There were candles lit everywhere. Rose petals were floating in bowls of water and they were strewn across the bed. The curtains were drawn and there was romantic music coming from the stereo. The main attraction, however, was Suzaku.

He was lying on the bed. Lelouch was pretty sure he was unclothed, but he couldn't be positive because he was lying underneath the red, silky sheets. They clung to his muscled legs and abs. Lelouch started to pant when he saw the bottle of lube on the bedside table.

The prince walked slowly to the bed, stripping as he went. By the time he got to the bed, he was completely exposed. He leaned over Suzaku, who reached over and put his hand on the back of Lelouch's neck. They met halfway in a kiss.

It was gentle at first. But then the passion sparked. With a swipe of his tongue, Suzaku was granted access to his lover's mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance until the two men broke apart so that they could breathe.

Lelouch crawled under the sheet and found that his earlier assumption was true: Suzaku was completely naked. The midnight-haired boy's breath quickened when his lover reached over and started to stroke his jaw.

Suzaku quickly straddled Lelouch. He moved both his hands to Lulu's nipples, which had budded as soon as the military commander had mounted him. The prince brought his hands up to his lover's shoulders, causing him to shiver. Suzaku bent down to kiss Lelouch. His mind veered off that course, however, when Lulu arched up and licked his nipple. He sucked in a breath when the tongue was removed. The prince giggled and then did it to the other one. Suzaku growled and pinched his lover's nipples, which caused him to yip.

At the noise, Suzaku bent down, kissed Lelouch, and then rolled away. The prince was shocked at the sudden invasion of cold air on his nether regions. The discomfort was gone as quickly as it was there, though. Suzaku had returned, and he wasn't alone.

He was grinning when he showed Lulu the bottle of mint flavored lube. The prince felt himself grow harder when he saw it. He silently wondered at how he felt even _stiffer_, considering how hard he already was.

Suzaku grabbed his lover's slim hips and flipped him over onto his hands and knees.

"You ready for this?" he asked Lelouch. All Lelouch could do was nod. Suzaku leaned over a kissed the prince's neck while opening the bottle. He squeezed some onto his finger and slid it into Lulu, who arched his back and started rocking back and forth.

Suzaku gently added another finger, and then a third, which caused the tingling feeling from the mint to spread. Then he hit the pleasure spot, which immediately caused Lelouch to arch his back even more and to scream in pleasure.

Suzaku pumped his fingers in and out, hitting the spot each time. Then he removed his fingers, causing his lover to hiss. The military man quickly lubed himself and leaned over Lelouch. He asked him the same thing he had asked before.

The prince's response was a whimper. Suzaku grinned and positioned himself. He grabbed Lelouch's hips and thrust himself in. The prince screamed in pleasure. Suzaku

Pulled back out and thrust back, meeting Lelouch halfway, due to the fact that he was rocking now. They started going faster. Lelouch's hand went to his own cock, but Suzaku got their first.

"That's for me to do," he whispered huskily. He started pumping the shaft in time with his thrusts.

Faster.

Faster.

Faster.

Three minutes and it was all over. They both came at the same time. Suzaku collapsed on top of his ebony-haired beauty. They were both panting and slick with sweat. Suzaku rolled over and Lulu snuggled closer. Suzaku kissed Lelouch on the top of the head, and then he grinned.

"Welcome home, Lelouch," he said. They both drifted to sleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
